Wings of Fire: The Hidden Warrior
No, this is not the first Wings of Fire/Warriors crossover and I certainly hope it isn’t the last. Please don’t edit this page except for grammar and spelling mistakes, thanks! Here’s some quick facts: All “Wings“ are now changed to “Clan” ex: SandClan, IceClan This story takes place on Pantala All dragons often just call themselves “cats”, but the formal term is “dragon-cats”, usually used only by queens All dragons are furry and smaller than average, but still retain a dragon-like body and abilities Dragon-cats often drop their -kit suffix a month before their Metamorph *Allegiances* SilkClan Former leader: Monarchstar Current leader: Waspstar Note: SilkClan dragon-cats can spin silk out of their claws. Rarely, a SilkClan dragon-cat can have “fire-claws”, which allow them to spin fire in their silk. Deputies: Tsetse, Vinagroon, Jewelflight, Scarabstrike, Cicadatail, Mantisfang, Yellowjacket, Bloodworm, Hornetfur HiveClan Former leader: None known Current leader: Waspstar Note: HiveClan dragon-cats can one of the following abilities: poison, acid, or corrosive breath vapor. Rumor has it that Waspstar can control the minds of her tribe. Deputies: Tsetse, Vinegroon, Jewelflight, Scarabstrike, Cicadatail, Mantisfang, Yellowjacket, Bloodworm, Hornetfur LeafClan Former leader: Sequoiastar Current leader: none Note: presumed extinct Deputy: none Prologue The two cats looked down at the squirming dragon-kit between them. The kit, who they hid secretly. Their kit, who they wanted to love and care for immediately. Their kit, who escaped the mind control that captured so many other HiveClan cats. Their combined blood, who they had to push away from their lives, forever. They just wanted Beetlekit to survive, and to do that, they had to give her up. It was for her safety, but if she learned to hide, she would be safe and grow up, to maybe change the fate of Pantala. Sequoiastar‘s descendant, Dewlight, however, was caring for a very different kit. She may have been to old to claim leadership, and Maplekit too young, but Dewlight would see to it that Maplekit grew up to inherit the throne and lead the fallen LeafClan to greatness. She would have armies to command, to take over HiveClan like ants over the honey drops that Brushfire was always leaving around. For now, Dewlight would teach Maplekit everything she knew. It was her mission, or more than that. It was her dying wish. And lastly, both Glasswing and Purplesight were watching over Nebulakit, who was playing in the den they shared together. They had already suspected that Nebulakit was a fireclaws, from the glowing strands that sometimes wove themselves through his fur. They also both wanted to keep him safe for as long as they could, which meant hiding Nebulakit from his Metamorph Ceremonial Den, a den where Waspstar herself would oversee their Metamorph, where the SilkClan cats first spun their silk, and when they came out, she conducted their warrior ceremony. Nebulakit was a curious one, though, and he might get in anyway. Purplesight and Glasswing knew they had to prevent that at all costs, for the SilkClan cats who were fireclaws never returned from the den. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)